lowerknightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Spheres
A Lower Knight's armor cannot deploy until it has a perfect platinum sphere embedded in one of the seven pieces. They are perfectly spherical, flawless crystals of living platinum. Obtaining Spheres The spheres form during special conditions around the mouths of the Elements (pillars of fire that rise up from the core of the planet). A large percentage of Lower Knight training revolves around preparing for expeditions to obtain these spheres. They place spheres obtained from around specific Elements to specific sections of their armor. Sphere Abilities Each sphere set grants specific abilities to a Lower Knight's armor. All spheres give a boost to strength and duedamus capacity. Each sphere also carries great significance to the Lower Knights, simbolizing a principle of Lower Knight character. The act of obtaining each sphere is believed to require that the knight fulfill a trial of character involving this principle. Helm All helm spheres increase a Lower Knight's resistance to mental attacks. Name in Ancient is Sohirios, and it symbolizes a Lower Knight's identity as a warrior of the Father. *Level 1: See through dense duedamus fire (including Elements). Sense waashula. See in near-infrared. *Level 2: Far more precise ability to sense duedamus and waashula. See in multiple wavelengths Collar All collar spheres increase an armor's resistance to damage and duedamus capacity. Name in Ancient is Daikayoceen, and it symbolizes a Lower Knight's position with the Father, that the knight is percieved as perfect and innoncent before eternal judgement. *Level 1: Resiliance to heat, cold, and thin atmosphere *Level 2: Armor can act as a pressure suit, providing full internal environmental control and air supply. Bracers (2) The bracer sphere sets all increase the automatic, innovative abilities of the armor set. Name in Ancient is Pistas, and it symbolizes a knight's unshakable conviction and trust in the Father. *Level 1: Ability to deploy the shield from the bracers. *Level 2: With practice, knight can perform somewhat complex medical operations via the armor Belt All belt spheres increase the strength and speed of the armor. Name in Ancient is Aleetheya, and it symbolizes the absolute sovereignty of the Father. *Level 1: Strength of armor is doubled *Level 2: Strength of armor is trippled. Boots (2) Boot sphere sets increase a knight's abilities to better control the metal of the armor (thickness, shape, etc.) Name in Ancient is Aereynai, and symbolizes unwaverying loyalty and serenity. *Level 1: Ability to form spikes and simple blades along the armor. Armor thickens significantly *Level 2: Ability to reshape armor, form complex shapes. Armor Sphere Caverns When a Lower Knight enters an Elemental cavern with the intent of gaining a sphere, they will encounter a Guardian that will try to stop them or kill them. Each specific sphere set for each level of each armor set has a specific Guardian. The Lower Knights believe that these Guardians are actual demons that have been tormenting the knight for their entire life. They also believe that going into the sphere cavern forces the demon to take physical form and face the knight head on, without the luxury of being nothing but a tormenting spirit on the wind.